Need Of A Spark
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This is a story of Optimus and Causeway, having a Sparkling after the war, unknowing what the future held for them. Read to find out more.   Credit to LeatherKatt, she Is co-righter with me from a Role Play We did.
1. Chapter 1

One cool and peaceful afternoon Optimus was walking down the hall, he was about to pass his quarters but he felt the bond between Causeway and himself, so he decided to see how she was doing. He entered the room as he saw her flitting with a data pad as he came up to her with a soft smile, "Hello, Causeway." He said in their Cybertronian language, for they mostly talked to each other that way. Optimus then placed a hand on her mid back gently.

Causeway didn't notice him, in till he came up to her feeling his hand on her back softly as she smiled at him, "Optimus I didn't know you were here." She said to him as her mind was else ware. "Please don't leave me, stay." She said to him, trying hiding the fact that she had a lot on her processors.

He looked at her with caring optics "I am here, Causeway. I am always here. I promise you." He responded softly to her.

She looked at him hearing his words, "I sure hope so Optimus, I can't bear to lose you." She said letting out a deep sigh, not sure if she should tell him what was on her mind. Causeway closed her optics for a moment, feeling his hand gently caresses over her back soothingly

"Optimus, promise me you won't ever, I mean ever leave me, my spark can't take losing you, and there is something I been wanting to tell you." She said turning to him putting her hands on his chest lowering her gaze to him not sure what he would say or do when she told him what was on her mind.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the small higher part of her back lightly "You can tell me anything you need to tell me, you know that, my precious one." He said looking down at her knowing something was troubling her.

Causeway sighed once again as she looked up at him, "Optimus remember last night love, the intimate time we had together." She said to him shacking a little while blushing remembering there moments they shared.

He smiled warmly at what she had said and gently tightens the hug, "I remember." He replied to her holding her close.

Causeway looked at him taking his hand in hers as she placed it just under her spark chamber keeping his hand there, looking back up at him.

Optimus looked at her as his smile fades a bit as he looks down at where she placed his hand, a mix of surprise, wonder, and concern washing over his features as the realization hits him, "Are... are you certain?" He asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

She nodded to him softly, "Yes love I found out this morning when I couldn't transform." She responded to him releasing her grip on his hand, letting it go.

He slowly sinks to one knee in front of her, bringing both hands to lay over her lower chest, directly over her Sparkling chamber, looking up at her a bit "You... you're really carrying... a Sparkling? Our Sparkling?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Causeway Look at him with a soft smile, "Yes Optimus, our sparkling," she said to him tilting her head slightly, watching him. She was so amazed at what he was doing, never seeing him so happy or amazed before.

Optimus closed his arms around her, pulling her to him as he closed his optics, laying his head against her frame, venting a long, deep sigh, "Primus, protect our little one." He murmured at barely a whisper.

smiling at what he said, she placed her hand on the back of his head, "I am sure he will my sweet spark, I'm sure he will" she said softly moving her right hand to his left his arm stroking it gently.

He hugged her tightly for a moment, then looks up at her, "We must be careful and do all we can to ensure the little one has the best chance to survive and grow strong." He said, slowly standing, pulling her tightly to him and touching his forehead to hers letting out a soft sigh...

Causeway sighed as he did this to her, "I agree love, no one knows but you and I." She said to him holding him tightly, "just think of this as a start of our new life at piece love." She added. Causeway was so happy that they were starting a new life together. Causeway then let him go, walking off a little looking back at him, "Well my sweet mech are you coming?" She said to him with a sexy tone but placing her head over her sparkling chamber in reaction. Optimus tilted his head a bit, then stepped forward to follow curiously. Causeway walked out to the balcony looking over the base and the other bots, form what she could see then placing her gaze over to the lake view letting out a soft sigh keeping her hand on her chest below her spark chamber.

Optimus stepped up behind her after a moment, "Are you alright, Causeway?" he asked worried and rested his hand on her upper back lightly, once again.

Causeway looked at him smiling, "Yes just thinking of how things use to be on Cybertron, looking at this planet things sure have changed." She said to him moving closer too wrap her arms around him still looking out over the base.

Optimus held her close to him "Yes, many things have changed for us. But fate has yielded to us a new home and friends to welcome us, now that the war has finally ended. We can finally be at peace." He replied to her.

She looked at him, holding him close, "I know my sweet spark, I am so happy that I have you in my arms, I never thought I would ever be with you again Optimus Prime, I feel as if we were met to be together." She said taking her hands form his back to his aft, giving him a playful grin.

He raised optic ridge then, "Easy, Causeway. Wait until the pod has emerged before you start using up Energon and fluids on something like that. However, I think it is about time for me to offer my part in our Sparkling's development." He said as he reached down and opens his abdominal plates, interface cable slithering out into his hand and brushes it against her abdominal plates, "For life support to you and our Sparkling." He offered softly, his other arm still around her.

Causeway smiled at him, "I know love, but I'm just feeling your fame" she responded to him then looked down at was he was offering. She retracted her abdominal plates allowing him access to her interface port and cable. "I understand do what you need." She said looking back up at him with a gentle smile.

He gently plugs his interface cable into her port, making the connections and beginning to feed Energon and vital fluids to her systems to replenish what was being pulled from her own chassis to sustain the developing pod. Along with the fluid, he also sent swarms of nanocells to her, for her and the Sparkling she carried, and as he did so, he sent a soothing warm sensation through the neural connections to calm and comfort her as he held her close to him, closing his optics and resting his cheek plate against her head lightly.

Causeway held him close as she felt this happening to her trying not to buckle at her knees as the warming sensation flowed trough out her frame keeping her hands on his lower back for support, she couldn't help but sigh softly as she nuzzled this his cheek in response to his actions. "Optimus, you're going to make a great father to our sparkling, I hope he grows up like you, a great leader." She said moving her right hand to his upper back.

Optimus cradled her close, nuzzling her in return "I know he will grow strong, and I hope he has your kindness. He will be a good bot if we teach him well." He said as he continued to feed her system the fluids, Energon, and nanocells she desperately needed to replenish her systems as her reserves are taken by the developing Sparkling she carried.

She held him close, closing her optics letting him take care of his side of being a progenitor to their sparkling to be, "Optimus I know he will. Oh my sweet spark I am so happy we can start our life and bring our sparkling in to a new world without war." She said kissing the side of his cheek.

He smiled to the affection she gave him, "As am I, Causeway. As am I." touches his forehead to hers lightly, holding her for the duration of the transfer.

Causeway sighed softly in the feeling she felt, "Oh Optimus this is so soothing, I can feel our sparkling filled with joy, he knows your here. Optimus I can feel him inside me." She said with a warm glow on her face, looking at him, letting out a contented sigh.

Optimus smiled softly at her and brings his hand to rest it against her chest right over where her Sparkling chamber sits just below her laser core "I sense him too, I feel him, within my own Spark. It is the creation bond we share with him because he is spawned from the merging of our two Sparks. We three are truly one, as we all will be one day. At least that is my hope for all of us."

She looks at him as he told her this, putting her hand on top of his, "Same here love, I hope so to and well I sure hope he will lead after we are gone." she said sharing that moment with him closing her optics feeling piece with him, for a moment then hearing laughter on the base as she opened her optics and looked smiling at Lennox and his daughter spending time together, "Optimus look at the humans, so happy, I know that will be us soon." She said chuckling a little.

"Yes indeed." He said smiling at her then looking out at the Major and his young child. The transfer finally complete, he sent a rush of warmth and deep love through the neural connection before letting his interface cable detach and retract again, his abdominal plates closing as he held onto her.

Causeway looked at them then once again down at her interface cables as she felt the sensation when he sent the warming soothing sensations to her, knowing he met it with all his spark. Filled with more than just affection, but his love for her and there sparkling. Not long after he disconnected, her abdominal retracted also. "Primus my sweet spark." She said softly to him in his auto receptors.

He cradled her close to him and gently turns to guide her inside "You should rest a while, let your systems adjust to the influx of Energon, fluids, and nanocells. I will rest with you, I promise." he told her softly, keeping one arm around her to help steady her.

She held him close as he took her in side. Feeling a bit strange as she now had UN-acclimated raw materials in her system to process, as she walked over to the berth, she felt her frame wary but stable, feeling a bit worn but not tired looking up at her spark bonded mate, she took one of his hands and sat on the berth, "I think your right love, I would love for you to remain with me here knowing your safe and I am protected as we rest." She said to him gently brushing her cheek on his forehand.

Optimus smiled at her and crawled onto the berth, laying down behind her on his side facing her "Lay down, Causeway and just rest." he said softly to her, extending one arm for her to rest her head on while his other arm reached for her to wrap around her and gently pull her to him, "I will not leave you." his voice was soft, almost a whisper, his own systems deeply drained to replenish hers. He knew they both desperately needed the rest, him to allow his own systems replenish what he had so willingly given her, and Causeway to allow her own systems to process and store the new resources that had filled her depleted systems.

Causeway looked at him as she laid in to the berth lying her head on his arm, feeling his right arm folding around her, he was so strong, but yet so tender as he pulled her to him gently, hearing what he said to her as she snuggled his arm, feeling content knowing she was protected and safe in his arms. Causeway then started to drift slowly in to recharge and shut her cognitive systems down.

He held her close against him, his arms protectively around her, closed his optics, and vented a soft sigh as he too began to drift into recharge "Till all are one, my precious Spark." He whispered faintly as he shut down for recharge with her.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had went by after she told him of the happy news, about there new arrival.

Optimus and Causeway were lying in there berth together like they always did when they both needed to recharge and with her carrying their sparkling Optimus was there to help on his end of the development of the hatchling and to protect her when she was variable and unable to retain enough strength at times to even on small things..

Causeway started to stir as she moved still in Optimus' arms. She moaned in her sleep turning over facing him as she snuggled his chest plates starting to wake up.

He murmurs softly as he held her close, nuzzling her forehead lightly as he slowly woke from another good rest .

She looked at him as her optics started to open, "Morning my sweet mech did you sleep well." she said to him sighing softly and nuzzling him in return as she could feel a slight bit of pressure on her chest plates but she just pushed it aside.

Optimus just smiles softly at her and kisses her sensitive forehead lightly, "Since the war has ended, I have struggled with some nightmares, though they get less and less frequent. Thankfully, since our bonding, the nightmares have all but ceased, and with you here and carrying the first Prime to be born on Earth, hope fills my weary Spark and rejuvenate me, making me feel as I did before the war, young and full of life again." he told her, bringing a hand up to her cheek and touching his forehead to hers.

Causeway looked at him as he gently touched her cheek, feeling the sensation of his active neural sensory equipment behind the vent in his forehead making this more affectionate and more intimate to them both, "Oh Optimus I love you so, and I am glad I am your stress reliever my love." she said with a site smile "Optimus I am delighted to make you feel that young again my sweet spark." she finished saying to him with a soft sigh still feeling a site pressure in her chest thinking it was caused by the moment and pushed in back once again.

"You are more than just a stress reliever, Causeway, you know that." he replied with a smile and propped himself up on one elbow, looking at her from a slightly more elevated position next to her.

She just put her focus on him completely. smiling back putting on hand on his cheek "I know love I was being funny." she said looking in his optics, then placing her hand on her sparkling chamber, "I it will be any time my love, in a matter of days I believe, but Optimus I am truly scared." she said with a bit of a worry in her voice still keeping her hand on his cheek brushing her thump on the plates in smooth strokes.

His smile faded to an expression of concern then as he looked at her, "Why are you afraid? Megatron and many Decepticons have been vanquished, the war has ended, and Earth is no longer under threat. We are finally free and at peace." he responded softly, hoping to reassure her.

Causeway let out a deep sigh as she continued to look at him still a bit nerves of her having a sparkling for she was also afraid something might happen, "Optimus is just I am afraid, this is new to me and not knowing what is going to happen when the time comes to have the pod and abstracting it from my sparkling chamber. I'm scared love." she said for he can see in her optics the far of losing there sparkling or worse both.

Optimus kissed her softly, "It is alright, it will not hurt when the pod emerges. We only must be careful with the pod once it does, the membrane protecting our little one is delicate, though pliable, and can tear easily. If the membrane is ruptured..." He stopped then closing his optics, unwilling to speak of the possibility.

She looked at him as she leaned forward to him and hugged him tightly, "Optimus I know I seen the pain you went though and with your help and a safe location here on base we can be sure to be careful love.." she said to him trying to help him not think of such things either.

He hugged her close, "Ratchet has the facilities in his med bay. He will make sure our little one is healthy and strong and has all he needs, and we can see him whenever we wish and watch him grow." he said to her with a soft and gentle smile.

Causeway smiles as she held him, "Well I think its time to tell Ratchet, what is expected love" she said to him in a soft and loving voice.

Optimus nodded to her slowly as he sits up. "Soon, any day now it will be time, then we can see our little one within his pod and watch him grow." he said and helped her up as he stood. "Let us go talk to our old friend." he said to her knowing that the time was coming soon and wanted to be ready.

She just smiled at him, excited in a way, "I would love that Optimus and yes lets go see the grumpy medic, you know how he gets at times." she said to him as she let go of him and headed to the door feeling that site pain again but thinking is was just her being nerves, as she walked to the door then waited for him.. "Coming love." she said with a smile trying to encore the pain.

He just had to chuckle at what she said "En route." he said and walked up and gently took her hand and started to walk with her to the med bay.

Ratchet was going over some medical files, trying to get them caught up after all that had happen though the months and after the great battle in Chicago. "Hummm seems like this is almost updated and resent." he said updating a few other records also so he would not have to do it later.

Causeway walked with Optimus as she held his hand with a tight grip, nerviness and a little shy. "Optimus Please stay with me when we tell him, Ratchet is going to be shocked about this my sweet spark" she pleaded to him in a low voice.

Optimus nodded to her and as they walked up to the med bay door "He will understand, Causeway. I have known him a long time and though he seems like a grumpy old mech, his Spark is pure of purpose and intention." he replied to her then opened the door and stepped through with her, "Ratchet, are you occupied?"

Ratchet turned his attention to Optimus as he entered, "No Prime just finishing some file updates, is there something I can do for you Prime?" he asked him thinking he was just there for updates on things as he sat slightly in his chair looking at him.

Causeway nodded to what he said to her just before he entered med bay, still holding his hand as she entered right behind him, "Hi Ratchet" she said with a nerves tone.

Optimus looked at his old friend "Ratchet, I need you to set up a secure nursery in here. Sparkling's will be spawned now that the war is over and there is finally peace for us once more. To rebuild anything of what we lost, we must begin new. To do that, healthy and strong Sparklings must hatch from their pods to one day take our places when our own Sparks fade and go out." he told Ratchet, hoping to deflect the inevitable string of questions for at least a little while.

The medic looked at Optimus thinking for a moment, "Now that I think about Prime you're right, I will get right on that." he said knowing the room that he was going to collapse could be useful, "Just had to as a few modifications and it would be ready Prime, I had this room that is right next to mine that is subtitle for a great amount of sparkling's and placing a few energon node', along with a few pod cradles that will sustain the a sparkling's growth. But Prime my I ask what made you think of this.?" He asked his old friend, standing holding a few things in his hands as he was about to start on it, it wouldn't take him long at all to ready the hatchery, for new life to be housed in during their growth.

She listened to both of then as she nodded to what Optimus said to Ratchet, but hearing Ratchets question she placed her hand on the back of her neck and turned away as her spark started to race feeling a this pressure again on her chest, it was a little more this time thinking it was just her possessor playing trick's on her she once again pushed it aside letting go of Optimus' hand looking back at Ratchet hoping he didn't see her holding his hand.

Optimus looks at Ratchet thoughtfully. "I know that we are few in number and that we must rebuild as much of what we have lost as we are able to. I realized that the first step in rebuilding ourselves and our race is to Spawn a new generation of our own kind in the embrace of peace, just as it once was so long ago." He stepped forward then towards Ratchet. "I suspect that some might already have Spawned and are carrying new young Autobots as we speak."

Ratchet nodded, "I will get to it Prime it will not take long at all..." He said heading to the chamber as began to set up the energon node' putting three to four per cradle for other sparklings that would be coming in time. Looking around making the hatchery secure and stable as he begin checking over his work.

Causeway sighed in relief as she watched Ratchet walked in to the other room, as she started to walk to Optimus then the pain she had been feeling got worse for some strange reason as she fell to her knees holding her hand near the sparkling chamber... "Optimus... something is wrong..." she said to him in a panic not knowing why as the pain got worse little by little.

Optimus looks over at Causeway suddenly, feeling the reverberation of pain through the bond. "Causeway!" he yelped and quickly went to her, one arm around her, one hand going to her mid torso. "Causeway, what is wrong? I felt the pain, are you okay?" he asked urgently, clearly worried for her.

She looked at him, "Optimus I feel as if my chest is trying to burst open from the inside," she said feeling this pain again... "Optimus Please help me! what is going on ..." she said holding on to him with a tight grip.

He winced, feeling the pain again, then suddenly realized what was happening. kneeling in front of her, he held her to him, his hand resting directly over her Sparkling chamber. "Causeway, please, open your armor. Release the armor clamps and open your chest, please." he urged her gently but firmly, holding onto her. He had carried one once before, an accident, a Sparkling he was forced to leave behind and ultimately lost forever, or so he believed.

Causeway looked at him nodding as she winced a bit more, releasing the clamps that held her chest plates shut, she then opened her chest plates, feeling a huge release of pain subside in her chest, "Nnnggghhhhh Optimus what's happening, is something wrong?" she said tilting her head back closing her optics in reaction.

As her chest opened and the pain subsided, Optimus' suspicions were confirmed as a heavy tendril reached out of her open chest, desperate to find Energon. His hand closed gently around the pod's umbilical cable and encouraged her to open her chest wider. "RATCHET!" he called urgently, then said much softer to Causeway. "Easy, it's alright, it will be alright. Our little one needs Energon, he's starving, but he will be okay, it's just time for the pod to emerge. That's all, it's okay." he told her, trying to sooth her and calm her fears.

Ratchet was finishing a few things as he heard Optimus' voice calling him sounding like it was highly important as he dropped his tools and ran to him seeing this and he came up to the two then knowing she needed a cradle for the pod as he turned back grabbing the nearest one and coming back to them. "Okay Prime lets get the young one out..." he said looking at her knowing she was completely scared and not knowing what was happening.

She opened her chest as far as she could letting out slight moan. When Optimus yelled for Ratchet, Causeway jumped a little, and opened her optics looked at him, giving him a startled look. She looked down at her chest as she seen the tendril wraps around his hand trying to pull its self out of her chest. She noticed Ratchet coming up to her with something and to help Optimus with removing the sparkling form her sparkling chamber all she could do was watch them and winch in mind pain and nod at them in response, closeting her optics yet again.

Optimus gave Ratchet a grateful nod and so very carefully he helped the freshly formed pod slowly pull itself free of her Sparkling Chamber and out of her chest before guiding it to the ready cradle Ratchet held close against her chassis. "Easy, easy, it's okay, you're safe little one, it's alright. There..." he said in there cybertronian language to keep him calm. He then very gently cradled the cradle between them, keeping the fragile pod close. "Ratchet, go get an Energon node. He's starving." Optimus urged softly as the pod's umbilical clung to his hand.

Ratchet nodded as he went to get the energon node and gently bought it to him, "Here you go Prime." he said looking at the sparkling then at Causeway. "He's fine Causeway good and healthy." he said looking back at Prime. "Congrats Prime for the both of you. you know you could of just told me she was carrying." he said smiling.

Causeway felt this happening as her chest plates when back to there normal potion as she looked at her sparkling giving him a soft smile. She was completely stunned after all that never in her life had she ever experience that or heard of it when she was on Cybertron. "Is he okay?" she said panting a little after all that she just want though.

He brought the spout of the Energon node close to the pod's umbilical and immediately it responded, latching on and siphoning Energon from the node greedily. "Shhh, easy, little one, slowly, slowly, easy..." he urged gently, his hand tenderly caressing the pod trying to calm the desperate Sparkling within. "It's alright little one, easy." He looked to Causeway then, smiling softly as the Sparkling finally calmed, settling within his pod, the drain on the Energon node slowing to a gentle yet steady flow to sustain the tiny Spark. "He is okay, he will be just fine." he assured her, then looked to Ratchet. "Ratchet, let us take him to his place so he can develop under your watchful optics." he said and slowly stood, gently holding both the Energon node sustaining the precious new life and the cradle the pod was resting in.

She looked at him seeing how caring he was to their sparkling as she garbled the side of the medical table, standing to her feet watching them as she knew it met so mush to him as it did her, Causeway slowly followed them holding on to the berth smiles back at Optimus nodding in insurance.

Ratchet nodded to Optimus as he helped him lading him in to the room he prepared for the sparkling's under Optimus' orders. "Prime this is one of the first sparkiling's in so may years." we will keep a watchful optic on him." he assured Optimus as he helped his dear friend watching him being so genital, soothing as he seen Causeway come up beside him.. standing next to him watching in wonder.

Optimus carefully set the cradle basin in its holder, then setting the Energon node in place and linking it to three others to provide all the power the pod needed to sustain the infant inside and allow it to draw the compounds it needed from the nutrient rich, dense, transparent, silvery gel that filled the membrane sack to build its body from the laser core outwards. He let his hand linger for a few moments, resting it protectively over the pod that was barely a double hand full to such a large mech. He stood there unmoving for a while, remembering the one he lost, the pain of being forced to leave him behind, not knowing if his lost Sparkling had even survived. A tremor of anguish rattles his frame briefly, making his chassis shiver slightly and Optimus lowered his head, suddenly unwilling to move from where he stood, unwilling to leave this precious one he and Causeway had Spawned.

Causeway saw him and knew about the one lost sparking that he deeply didn't want to leave on Cybertron as she remember that she had saw this though there bond the first time they did so. She walked up to him slowly as she placed a hand on his back to ensure him she was there, "Optimus I know its hard but we both were left with know choice. Please don't be upset this is a happy moment." she said to him over their bond, trying to offer support to him knowing the pain he went though.

Optimus vented a heavy sigh and wrapped his other arm around Causeway, pulling her close to him. "I keep telling myself he will be okay and yet, the agony in my Spark for the one I lost, the one I was forced to leave behind... it never ends..." he admitted to her, looking at the silvery laser core floating in the gel, a softly pulsing blue glow radiating out from it, a thick neural cable tethering it to the end cap where the thick pod umbilical rose up out of. The whole thing seemed alive and with purely instinctual mentality, though Optimus knew that it was the Sparkling's own needs and desires that made the pod respond, and that one day the Sparkling would hatch and shed his pod, awakening to his full cognitive self and the universe around him. But for now, it knew the Spark pulse of its parents and what it needed most to survive: Energon.

Ratchet watched them knowing who Optimus was thinking that was stress and fear because of all the war and now he had his own sparkling he thought that Prime was just worried about all that happened and lost. He then smiled at the too and went back to his station to finish working and leaving Optimus and Causeway along savoring the moment.

She held him in return knowing he was up set, she could feel it, "Optimus I know my sweet spark but please it will still take time my love. but we must look on to the future for us and the others." she said to him though there bond, looking at there sparkling as she smiled seeing the young life growing. Causeway looked up at Optimus putting her hand on his cheek moving his face to hers, "Love I am here and you know that, please don't be upset, you know you can't hid it form me." she stated to him still holding him in that moment.

"I know, but it still hurts." he replied cryptically, not realizing he had spoken out loud. After a few long moments, he finally pulled his hand away from the pod, wrapping both arms around Causeway in a tight hug. It would take a while and some gentle coaxing from Causeway before he would finally leave the tiny fragile life alone in Ratchet's care. He trusted Ratchet with his life, but it was fear that made Optimus Prime hesitate, fear of his own past and the pain that lurked there.

Causeway felt him and knew he needed her, so she stayed there with him no matter who long it took she was not going to leave her spark-mate along when she knew he needed her now. "Optimus I know your upset but our sparkling is fine and love please trust me we can stay here as long as you want and I will be right here with you okay." she said to him, staying there in his harms, letting him know she was not going to leave him or there sparkling. Remembering his pain but sent a warm soothing feelings though there bond as she hugged him.

He nodded to her, remaining close for a little while longer before he could finally pull himself away, walking with Causeway out of the med bay. gradually days turned into weeks and Optimus seemed to settle emotionally, admiring the growing Sparkling with a warm smile instead of staring at the pod with fear and regret. Real peace had finally come at last, and with that peace, Optimus could finally rest.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the mid of night as Optimus laying on his side with Causeway snuggled against him, his arms around her, Optimus' optics were shuttered as he rested, deep in recharge stasis. The war was over and they were finally at peace after so many thousands of years of fighting and death. Yet the nightmares of the war haunted him in his reverie, denying him the peace his war weary Spark so desperately craved. Even now, as he laid there with his Spark mate in his arms and their tiny Sparkling growing in his pod and nearing his hatching day under the watchful care of Prime's long time friend Ratchet, the nightmares clawed at him as he saw old friends torn apart in front of him, watching helplessly as those he loved were ripped away from him, the light in their optics flickering and going dark as their Sparks were silenced forever. In his dream, Optimus cried out in denial, trying frantically to reach his friends, to save them. Then the horror that pierced his Spark to the core; seeing un-hatched Sparkings in their pods, innocent, pure, so full of hope and promise, only to watch helplessly as they were shredded and burned in their own cradles, their tiny voices screaming in agony as they died. Then he saw the pod he was forced to leave behind, the Sparkling he lost, ripped from his pod and crushed to death as he shrieked, his chassis only half formed from the mineral rich gel within his pod. Inside his processor, Optimus screamed, while outwardly his frame twitched and shook, clutching Causeway's somewhat smaller form tighter and tighter as he fought and struggled, trapped in the horrors of his own nightmares.

Causeway laid there with him. Feeling him hold her close but knowing he was asleep as felt his grip get tighter and tighter on her, felling him in pain, anger and rage. "Optimus love wake up." she said over their bond, looking at him with her head turned not able to turn her fame to him. Causeway rumbled his arm slightly trying to wake him... "Optimus! please wake up love.." she added trying to reach him though their shared bond once again.

Optimus groaned heavily, his frame shaking a bit more. His legs kicked straight down towards the foot of the berth suddenly and he let out a painful cry in his sleep, his grip on her tight enough to actually hurt her, though he didn't realize it. He then rolled onto his back, his arm lashing out and striking the wall next to him hard enough to leave a fair sized dent. His chassis arched and struggled with unseen opponents, his head falling back as he cried out in Cybertronian, "Oh Primus no, not the hatchlings . . . No . . . NO! Leave them alone!"

Causeway winched in pain feeling him get tighter as she tried to turned to him, but he still had a hold of her one arm, she turned as much as she could, using her right hand placing it on his shoulder as sat up a little feeling his tight grip on her arm, "Primues love, WAKE UP! Please, OPTIMUS!" she said painfully though the bond they shared, trying to reach him hoping he would hear her, It's bin so long scene he had a nightmare and this was one of the worse ones yet, "Optimus Wake up love please," she said starting to tear up feeling the fear and pain he felt... so she tried once more "Optimus please wake up love your hurting me." she said over the bond still trying to reach him and shake him to awake him form this nightmare, feeling the pain not just though there bond but though her left arm.

Optimus was struggling, fighting, his chassis venting air rapidly as if in the midst of a terrible battle. He heard a voice calling to him, a voice he knew, and in his dream he saw Causeway, reaching for him, trying to get to him. Then he saw something wrap around her and lift her off the ground, then a spike like blade exploded from her chest and he heard her scream in agony as her chassis was suddenly and violently ripped in half and tossed in opposite directions. "CAUSEWAY!" he cried out in agony, both in his nightmare and through the bond, then suddenly sat bolt upright, his optics wide and bright with pain and terror. "NO!"

She felt this pain come from him threw her, looking over at him as he sat up "Optimus! I'm here!" she said to him with tears in her optics feeling his pain deeply, she turned her head looking at him "Optimus, Oh love I am here." she said reaching for him knowing he needed for she never saw him or felt him ever have a dream like this, not this bad.

It took him a few panicked moments to realize where he was, her voice drawing him back to himself, to the real world. His vision cleared and he looked at her for a moment. "C . . . Causeway?" he breathed, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, trembling, his optics closed, his face buried against her shoulder. Had he been human, he would be crying. "Oh Primus, Causeway . . ." He said to her though their bond as flashes of the nightmare came through the bond then, watching long time friends murdered, seeing thousands of innocent hatchlings slaughtered in their pods, seeing his own lost Sparkling killed, seeing Causeway torn apart, it was all just too much for him and it was all he could do to not fall into a total emotional meltdown as he held her.

Causeway held him tight seeing all the things he dreamed of trying not to let them get to her as she held him comforting him as much as she could, "Optimus I am here nothing is going to take me from you," she responed to him though their bonded link as she brushed her hand on his back softly trying to sooth him, "Optimus I truly sorry you had to got though all that, I was there and never realized the pain you went though, I am here now and our sparkling is safe with Ratchet, Its okay love please calm down." she said to him sending a soothing sensation tough their bond to try and calm him, as she could feel the need in his reaction of holding her. "All that is gone now love, there is nothing we can do about it , but move on" she said moving her right hand on his neck gently brushing if softly.

He sat there for a long while, merely holding her to him trying to ease the agony piercing his Spark. When he could finally lift his head again, he gently rested his forehead against hers. "Sometimes it is hard to remember what peace really feels like. Sometimes all I can remember is the war and I become lost in those memories, the pain. Then the nightmares twist them on me and take away everything I hold dear." he whispered to her, still trembling a bit.

She looked at him as he spoke to her, "Optimus its okay that is way I am here, for you and our sparkling." she said closing her optics feeling him tremble as there foreheads touched. "I'm will not ever leave you Optimus, No matter what." she said still rubbing the back of his neck softly.

Optimus held her tightly, letting her voice and her touch sooth him, to calm his panicked Spark. As he calmed down, he finally looked at her more directly, his systems cooling down finally. Then his processor clicked on something and he looked past her, fear rising in him again. "Our Sparkling . . ." he murmured and moved off the bed, heading for the door to their shared quarters.

Causeway held him, looking at him in the optics just before he got up, "Optimus what do you mean, he's okay love," she said witching him, as she also moved off the bed walking over to him, "Optimus I am sure he is fine, but if it will make you feel better we both will go and check on him." she said to him taking his hand. "Lets go love." she said looking at him as she was going to check with him.

He nods and heads down the hall quickly, an urgency in his Spark. He wanted to be sure, needed to see for himself that their Sparkling was safe, that he was okay. He entered the med bay, heading straight for the hatchery and nursery Ratchet had set up to look after all the Sparklings, though currently there was only one.

As Optimus came in, he saw Ratchet had fell into recharge while working on some report and posting his daily logs. Causeway was not to far behind. Ratchet didn't hear them come in for he was deep in recharge mode, his had on his keypad still sitting parsley in his chair, as he cooling system was running sounding as if he was snoring.

Causeway followed him down the hall, she had arrived at the med bay after she had saw Ratchet knocked out, "He must of been working late again." she said letting him be as she walked to the nursery to also see their sparkling for he didn't have long for him to hatch, she could feel it in her spark.

As he entered the hatchery, Optimus froze where he stood. The cradle was there, as were all the cradles waiting for Sparkling pods to occupy them. But the cradle basin of one, the one that healed the pod containing his own unhitched Sparkling, was missing, as was the pod and the Energon node it had latched onto. Hoping that his hatchling had simply emerged sooner than expected and absorbed his own pod, cradle basin, and Energon node before hiding somewhere, Optimus searched frantically trying to find the little one. But there was nothing, no trace of the innocent Sparkling. Pain and anger gripped his Spark then, tearing him apart inside. He let out a loud cry of rage and anguish as he punched a hole in the wall, then began tearing through the room, smashing everything in sight, his wordless screams echoing through the hangar that housed the Autobots and across the base, his optics flaring bright amber tinged with red.

Ratchet was still sleeping as he jumped falling back on to the floor hearing Optimus in the hatchery and the sound of him screaming in rage. He shook his head and stood up coming to Causeway seeing her about in tears with her hands over heir face plate then looking at Optimus tarring the room apart, "Prime stop, you need to cool down..." he said to him coming in to the room slowly trying to cool his leader down before he done something he would regret.

"Optimus! Please calm down love" she said to him as she started to cry as she saw him upset and it hit her that their sparkling was gone as she fell to her knees, "PRIMUS, NNNNOOOOOOOOO" she said yelling out as she felt not just her pain but the rage of her spark-mate along with his pain and receiving the flash backs of when he was force to leave his vary own sparkling behind. still on her knees she put one hand on the frame of the door as the other one held her chest just over her spark... "Why, Primus, Why. " she said in so much hurt, pain, and rage.

Optimus was blind with seething pain, his Spark shrieking in his chest in sorrow and loss as he tore through the room. He finally sank to his knees, clutching one of the broken cradles to his chest, his head down, shaking uncontrollably. Gone was the tiny life he was forced to leave behind, and gone now was the tiny life he had created with Causeway. He stayed there, rocking, shivering.

"Prime, it will be okay trust me my friend." he said walking closer to him slowly, seeing the mess he had made but he wanted to make sure his close friend was alright. Ratchet moved closer to him still staying at a distance. "Prime, We are here for you." he said letting him know he was not alone on this.

Causeway looked up at her spark-mate feeling his pain, as she pulled her self to her feet and walked in trying to be strong for him, "Optimus please," she said softly sinking to her knees next to him wincing from the pain and rage she felt from him. Causeway didn't know he could be that violent toward anything nor have she ever seen him like this, "Optimus please, I know how you feel my sweet spark, we will find him I know he's still alive love." she said to him placing her hand on his back gently looking up at Ratchet then back at Optimus. as she was trying so hard not to brake loose knowing he needed her support more now.

All it took was the touch, any touch, to his frame and it shattered him. Not a sound came out of him as he unexpectedly turned, lashing out with a fist at the nearest thing to him, the pod cradle still clutched against his chest with one hand. In the next moment he had launched himself forward, literally slamming his immense frame through the wall before transforming and taking off. Something within him had quite literally snapped and Optimus was no longer himself, and the only thought he could even hold onto was finding his innocent hatchling and tearing apart the one who had taken him. He took off through the gate and down the road at top speed, his Spark reaching for the creation bond, reaching for his precious Sparkling. There, he felt the little one's fearful cry and he bolted straight for it, following the signal only his Spark could detect. Someone was going to die a very painful death for this, an inward promise that came from a dark place that Optimus, that no one knew was there within the Autobot leader.

Causeway looked at him as she didn't see this coming as she felt the pain of him knocking her back as she fell on her aft seeing him take off, "OPTIMUS!" she Called to him though there bond in a bit of shock for what he just did, It was like he was just not him self. Causeway looked at Ratchet about in tears, "Ratchet, I have to go after him." she said bring her self to her feet feeling the slight pain of where he hit her in the shoulder, looking out at as he took off frantically.

Ratchet stood there in shock backing up as he Saw this witnessing Causeway getting punched back, "PRIME!" is all he said almost going after him but looked at Causeway seeing her sit back up, "Are you okay Causeway." he asked her in concern, once he seen she was okay he looked out at the damage and debris on the floor, "Causeway he needs you go after him, but call me if anything happens understood. I will be on stand by along with one of the other Autobots." he assured her. Watching her go after him, knowing Prime was really up set and she could help him calm down.

Optimus just kept going, the nightmares clawing at his consciousness, showing him the horrors of his own past, the loss of his first Sparkling, seeing the hatchery of hundreds of Hatchlings destroyed before his own optics, tormenting him with the thought of yet another innocent young life torn apart by malevolent hands. He grew more and more focused, and at the same time, more and more withdrawn as he sped towards the frightened cry of his own innocent Sparkling.

Causeway came to the tarmac as she transformed and took off after Optimus. Driving down the highway that he was last seen on, trying to go stop him before he did something that he and would regret, she tried desperately to reach out to him, getting nothing but a wall of rage and emotion feeling this intense pain she knew she had to get to him and fast, as fast as her wheels would carry her.

The medic stood there watching her as she rushed out after him then turning looking at the rubble that Optimus had did, kneeling down picking up some of the cradles that were still good as he started to clean the mess up looking at the spot that Optimus was at realizing he had the pod cradle in his hand clinching it, then it hit him as he closed his optics remembering the time back on Cybertron, the time he had to leave his own sparkling behind to keep it safe not knowing if it was still alive, he also remember the time when the hatchery was destroyed seeing all the young sparkling killed and taken and devoured, and now he new why Prime was so up set he brought his head down shacking it then looking at the huge hole in the wall Optimus had made when he busted out in rage "Oh Primus not again," he said to him self knowing Optimus was suffering even more, "Someone is going to die, Primus mercy on the one that has the sparkling of a Prime..." he said taking the partition wall down and putting a new one up, as he also started to clean up the mess after what had happen, just in case Prime comes back with the sparking it would be ready for them..

Optimus tracked his Sparkling, driving hard and fast, unable to hear or see anything but the road ahead of him. It took time, nearly two days to get to the location of where his helpless hatchling was, he transformed, charging full tilt straight at what appeared to be a fenced warehouse complex. He had already broken through the electrified perimeter fence and was now heading straight for the one building in the cluster where he felt his Sparkling's signal coming from, a deep loud roar of rage rolling out of him and echoing across the complex.

Driving along the road following Optimus thought the bond they shared. As two days past still following him, picking more speed as she caught up to ware he was and saw a huge base coming to a hole in the fence, hearing him yell as she transformed in to her bot form, "Primus give me strength." she said slipping though the fence and coming down to the buildings as she reached just behind her back pulling out one of her canons for a precaution. Causeway then followed the sounds of him yelling in rage coming to another bulling he had busted though, she slowly entered the opening he had made in the building keeping guard just in case of an attack.

Optimus was literally tearing the place apart, yelling as loudly as his vocal emitters could resonate. "RETURN THE HATCHLING YOU STOLE FROM US, NOW!" he shouted, smashing through another wall as he searched the place like a rampaging titan. A number of robotic drones tried to intervene, tried to stop the enraged Prime, only to be smashed, shot, or sliced through by the powerful mech. Humans with guns tried to shoot him, and in his rage, he shot or crushed all who stood in his way. The fight was brutal and very gory, Optimus' beautiful red, blue, and silver chassis now marred with blast marks, dents, mech fluid, and human blood. Then he finally found it, the room where his precious Sparkling was being held captive, and he tore the door from its frame along with part of the wall, throwing it behind him at his pursuers before stepping through and looking around for the pod and his precious hatchling.

As Optimus entered he could see a huge table with the sparkling lying there week and unable to move, as the small sparking could hear and feel his own progenitor coming for him, as he let out a electronic resonant cry. The sparkling just cried out for his progenitor to rescue him from the torment and pain he was in. The scientist ware all around and a few droids also as they came strait for the mech, as most of the scientist

looked started as they saw this mech tare open the door and part of the wall, "Were outa of here, make a run for it!" one of the men said taking off as a few others followed. A few still stayed there not stopping as the head leader of the team and project glared at him, he was in a bio mechanical suit looking right at Optimus. "Come any closer this life you so cherish will parish before your vary optics." he said holding a trigger to the helpless sparkling that would for sure kill it by sending a extreme overload of power to his small, week spark.

Causeway walked tough the hallway seeing the destruction he had done to the place "Primus love what did you do?" she said to her self as she entered the room and saw so much death of many forms bot, human alike as she then saw him in the door way he ripped off slowly trying to walk though gory site as she never saw him like this. "Optimus what have you done." she said to her self closing her optics for a moment as she kept moving then stopped seeing him on the far side of the room not calling to him for she knew he would not answer, Causeway had to get to him, to stop him, then she felt something with in her own spark, her sparkling she knew he was close ."Were coming young one." she said though the creation bond to their helpless sparking. She then started to walk though the rest of the ruble, Optimus had done not long before she came in.

Optimus clenched his fist and glared at the human. "And you will be the first to die." he growled darkly, raising his Ion cannon and aiming at the suited human. "Get away from him." he ordered, his voice low and dangerously dark, not realizing Causeway had followed him.

The man just looked at him, glaring, "Then it would be best to let me live or this life you so desire will die and why should you worry about another machine your nothing but robotic beings you can't possibly feel for anything, so what is it to you if this one dies." he said hearing the sound of a cry from the sparkling calling to his progenitor reflectively taking his mind off of Optimus for a split seconded not realizing he had made a big mistake.

Causeway was making her way though to get to Optimus and their sparkling. Trying to get past the gory mess and depree of all that he had destroyed as she reached the entrance and came to the side of what was left of the door frame and stood there hearing Optimus' voice and took a deep sigh waiting for the right moment as she seen a beam there and new she had to quietly step over it and careful not to startle Optimus knowing he was in a terrible rage.

The moment the scientist's attention was drawn away from Optimus, he strode forward, firing a single shot from his Ion cannon at the suited human. In three long strides, Optimus was on the human and grabbed him, yanking the man away from the helpless Sparkling and throwing him across the room, causing the remaining humans to scatter as he stomped in their direction. He then sank to his knees, his optics blue and full of pain as he reached for the small hatchling, barely nine feet tall and helpless. He gingerly picked the small one up, bringing him close against his chest, cradling the little one so tenderly. "I am here, precious one, no one will harm you now." he whispered to his son, holding him in his arms. The little one reached up to his progenitor, his father, and Optimus smiled back, offering warmth and love to his Sparkling through the creation bond they shared. But nothing could be done for the small mech; he had been forcibly pulled from his pod too early and it had been all the humans could do to keep him alive this long. And now, the small hatchling was dying, his frame so weak and frail in his father's arms.

Causeway had made it past the beam and finally entered the room coming in and looking over at the man that was wearing a suite like there own body, barely alive, she then looked at Optimus on his knees holding there small sparkling in his arms, Causeway slowly started to walk up to them, putting her gun away, "Optimus is, is .. he okay?" she said putting her hand over her spark as she finally reached them kneeling down almost in front of him. "Oh my sweet little mech, we are here both of us." she said to him taking his small hand in hers letting him know she was there also, "Primus please..." she said closing her optics knowing he was not going survive, as a tear fell from her cheek slowly.

Optimus could only hold the small mech to his chest. He could feel the hatchling's Spark fading and he released his interface cable, plugging into the tiny mech's systems in a desperate attempt to save him, to help him survive. "You will be okay, little one, just stay with us, please." Optimus pleaded softly. But even with the Energon feed from his progenitor, the Spark within the small mech's chest could not hold out, and with a soft electronic coo of affection towards his creators, his optics flickered and finally went dark, his Spark going out and his little frame falling limp and lifeless in Optimus' arms. "No... no... oh Primus... no... Please no... NO!" he cried, clutching the little silvery chassis, trying desperately to revive him, only to suddenly scream in agony, feeling the cold emptiness burning his Spark where the little one's presence had been. He clutched the tiny chassis to his chest, rocking as he sat there.

"No Primus.. No.. please.. Don't take him for us, PLEASE!" she said looking at Optimus as he held their now lifeless sparkling. Causeway took both of her hands griping her chest just over her spark, letting out a agony cry as she closed her optics kneeling over to were her knees came to her chest. She felt the emptiness were their sparkling presence was , "PRIMUS NO!" she said in deep pain and lost of there own sparkling a small innocent life. Causeway then looked up at Optimus and saw him in so much pain, she could feel though there bond. She struggled to him and took one of her hands bring it to his knee letting him know she was there for him, "Optimus, my sweet spark, I am here." she said reaching him though their bond trying to comfort him, as she could feel his pain on top of rage. Causeway tried as she saw their sparkling in his arms. Causeway just leaned forward in a crouching position lying her head in his lap letting out a painful cry, her right hand still on her chest and brought her left hand to his lower chest. "Why Primus, Why! WHY!" she said as her head lied in his lap grieving over their sparkling that thy made together a life so precious to them.

Optimus could only shiver as he knelt there, one arm around the lifeless little hatchling he held tightly to his chest as his other hand reached down, gripping Causeway's shoulder, leaning over her as if trying to curl both their much larger frames around their hatchling protectively. After a few long moments, Optimus sat up again, reaching back and pulling the cradle he had ended up carrying with him, setting it between himself and Causeway before ever so gingerly laying the little Sparkling's body in the cradle basin, gently curling him up there to look as if he was asleep. Then he heard the man in the mech suit stir and begin to wake, trying to move, and Optimus stood and turned, glaring at the man as his optics shifted to amber, the inferno of rage and grief filling him and taking over. As he stalked forward towards the man, Optimus' optics darkened, gradually shifting from amber to red. "You stole and murdered my son for your experiments. You will never harm another innocent life again." he said, his voice no longer the deep, gentle yet authoritative tones Causeway knew, but darker, deeper, growling, seething with hatred. He brought his Ion cannon to bear on the man, walking up and deliberately planting one foot on the legs of the suit he was in, the cannon at near point blank range with the upper torso.

The scientist lied there as he jumped waking up from being knocked out, and seeing a barrel of a canon in his face, "Please I did what I was assigned to do, have mercy on me." he said trying to see him as he was dizzy of being tossed. The man was cut and bleeding badly for he had severe injectors as he tried to move letting out a deep painful cry as he was stuck there and unable to move. "Please," he added, pleading to him to spare his life.

Causeway felt him grab her shoulder she was so deeply upset. Sitting there for a short time then feeling him move, Causeway watched him placing their sparkling in the cradle basin as she gazed at the two of them. That is when she felt the change in her mate a seething, burning rage, grief, and hatred feeling is what she felt in him as she watched him go over to the man she saw on the floor when she had entered the room the same man in some sort of suit. She stood up looking at her lifeless sparkling and sighed as she turned looking at her mate walking up him putting her hand on his shoulder, "Optimus this is not the way please stop this love, for me, for our son." she said trying to help him and not wanting him to take another life.

Optimus' burning red optics glared down at the human. "You gave no compassion or mercy to my son, you deserve none in return." he growled darkly. When Causeway came up and put her hand on his shoulder, he merely shoved her away from him with a snarl, then fired three shots at point blank range straight into the robotic suit, shattering the upper torso and killing the human inside. He then turned and began shooting and tearing apart everything in sight, yet the cradle with his lost Hatchling remained untouched, not even so much as debris falling around or on his curled form. Humans screamed as they died, droids were smashed and ripped apart, equipment blown to pieces. The rage and hate had taken over completely now, changing him outright, yet he unconsciously ensured the hatchling's body remained untouched throughout his rampage as he tore through the structure, killing anything that moved.

Causeway fell back when he shoved her back, as she could not help but watching him tare everything a part helplessly, backed up near the cradle there sparkling lied in. Causeway stood up covering her face form the debree. Causeway felt as if Optimus was no longer him self. "Optimus stop please, " she said yelling out trying to reach him, her spark hurting as she placed her hand on her chest, feeling like she was loosing him. she once again looked at her sparkling as she gently put her hand on his forehead , "It's okay, you are with Primus now my son." she said looking at his lifeless frame in the cradle then looked over at Optimus and noticed that ware she and their sparkling was, was untouched. Causeway had to stop him stood up and quickly grabbed him throwing him to the wall, "OPTIMUS STOP! NOW...please, YOUR OUT OF CONTROL, NOW GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF." she said yelling at him holding him to the wall, "Com-on love were is the mech I fell in love with, I know your still there, this isn't you my sweet spark." she said with both hands on his shoulders.

Malevolent red optics glared at her from Optimus Prime's visage, yet it was not him who was glaring at her from behind those once blue optics, but something else entirely, something dark, corrupted, evil. He snarled and punched her hard in the chest, then brought a foot up and kicked outward to get her off him before stalking towards her, grabbing hold of her and slamming her against the wall. He tilted his head then, feeling the reverberation of pain through his own frame each time he hit her, and then it dawned on him, they were bonded. He pinned her there, facing the wall, growling darkly. "Do not presume to command me, little pet." he snarled, venom virtually dripping from each word he hissed in her audio receptor.

All she could feel was the pain of him punching her and then kicking her "AAAhhhhhh, Optimus stop... please." she said as he felt the pressure of him slamming her ageist the wall, "Optimus Please, please stop this , what is with you." she cried out to him in so much pain but was not going to give up on him. "Please love your hurting, me!" she said trying to reach him though there bond.

He pulled back and forcibly turned her around, slamming her into the wall again, this time so she was facing him, his hand around her throat, pinning her there. "Love?" he sneered. "Love? Such sentimental nonsense. Love is a lie, a false dream given us by those who seek to manipulate, to control. No, there is no love, only hatred, vengeance, and death for those who cross me. No, I am not Optimus, that mech is dead." He leaned in close, his faceplate close to hers. "There is only me here now, only Nemesis." he snarled at her. He tilted his head slightly then as he regarded her pretty face and blue optics. "And you belong to me, pretty one." he added with an almost sadistic, lustful tone, then forcibly kissed her, not caring to be gentle as his other hand gripped her thigh painfully.

Causeway looked at him in shock and denial, "No can't be" she said struggling a little, "Optimus please, love I need you." she said once again trying to reach him throw their bond. As Causeway tried to reach Optimus she felt this mech, this Nemesis he called him self kiss her forcefully as she bring her hand up to his face pushing him away, "Get off me, you are not Optimus, Optimus is a sweet, kind and gentle mech and I know he's in there. Oh don't ever touch me again, I am not yours, I belong to Optimus Prime, not you!" she said snapping back at him as she was trying so hard to reach her true mate, "Optimus please, my love, I need you. please here my plea." she tried reaching him once again hoping he would hear her cry.

Feeling her push him away only seemed to encourage him as he grabbed her arms and pinned them together over her head, gripping her wrists in one powerful hand. "Oh yes, pretty one, fight all you want. It will make claiming you all the sweeter." he growled lustfully. "He is dead, and you are now mine for the taking." and with his free hand he reached down and started pulling at her abdominal plates, trying to force them open, leaning in to kiss her forcefully again.

She looked at him as he said this, "I will never be yours!" she said to him feeling him trying to get to her interface system. Causeway reacted to him kissing her and to what he was trying to do as she begin to get violent with him, punching him keeping her abdominal plates close, "Get your filthy hands off me, I know Optimus is in there and I am not going down with out a fight. You will never have me!EVER!" she said ejecting her sword as she had gone one hand free and striking him in the arm, flinching feeling the reverberation though their bond.. "AAAHHHhh" she yelled in pain looking at him.

Nemesis reeled back a bit, letting out a yelp of pain as her sword connected and cut into his arm. With a roar of anger, he punched her hard, grabbing her and slamming her against the wall yet again before reaching down and grabbing hold of her abdominal plates again, clawing at them trying to actually tear them off her chassis, elbowing her across the face and grabbing her arm with that hand while pressing his forearm against her neck. "You are mine and I will claim you as such, or I will simply kill you and have my pleasure with your lifeless chassis anyway!" he said snarling at her.

Causeway yelled out in sever pain, as she felt the blows form him, punching her and elbowing her pining her more on to the wall, "Please let me go, I beg you!" She begged him as tears started to fall from her cheeks, knowing if he continued she may not be able to stop him. Still not letting him accesses her interfacing system. Causeway begin to call for Ratchet, "Ratchet! I Need your help, please. Something is terribly wrong with Optimus." she said calling to him though close coms as she didn't know how long she would withstand him.

Ratchet was in the monitor room when he received this urgent call, "Causeway! okay calm down, send me your coordinates so I can pin point your potion and use the ground bridge to get to you faster" he responded to her desperate call, knowing this was not good form the tone of her vice.

Nemesis sneered at her as she begged him to let her go, having no intention of doing anything of the sort. "I will take that which is mine!" he growled darkly and managed to get enough leverage to forcibly tear her abdominal plates free. "Mine...!" he growled and his interface cable reached out, latching onto her port with enough force to send pain shooting through her systems. He then reached farther down, hooking his fingers under her lower groin plate and forcing that open as well, his sensory rod already sliding free and ready to couple with her.

Causeway was in the middle of sending him the coordinates, when the transmission was interrupted and incomplete, she screamed in agony feeling her own abdominal plates being ripped off and then the pain of him forcing the connection as she griped hold of his arms trying to get him off her, but it was no use he was just to strong for her and she knew it. Causeway looked at him, "Optimus please, please hear me... I don't know how long I can last!" she said trying to reach him still. Causeway was finding herself little by little giving in to this mech that was Optimus Prime and now is someone she feared, the darkside of Optimus himself, Nemesis he called himself she could not even think of the name, looking at him as pain could be seen though her optics as she closed them trying to hold back as long as she could.

Just when Ratchet was receiving the coordinates to her locating he got half of it just before he heard a devastating cry coming from her, he knew he had to figure out the rest of the coordinates so he could help her and Optimus and form the sound of it he didn't have long... "I'm coming Causeway, oh Primus this is not good!" he said to himself as he searched frantically for the most coordinates that matched the ones she gave him and a few options came up so he searched and was not going to give up in till he found the one with a energon reading knowing that it would be them.

He sent a mix of agony and pleasure through the interface link as he wrenched her lower groin plate open and forced his sensory rod into her with lustful abandon. Her cries and screams only spurred him on further, savaging her relentlessly as he held her pinned to the wall. He kissed her fiercely again as he claimed her, beginning to reach for her chest plates to force those open as well, to claim her for his own completely, to force her delicate Spark to touch his own and completing the connection. Optimus and Causeway may have already bonded, but he was not Optimus, and he was determined to take that which he believed rightfully belonged to him.

She could not hold it in any longer, looking at him feeling this wincing form the pain he sent though to her but the pleasure, her optics remand closed as he keep her pined to the wall, letting out a deep painful sigh as she felt his sensory rod enter her port making this even harder to resist him. Causeway felt him in her as she gave in to the kiss and kissed him back for she was not able to resist him any more, feeling the bond they already shared. Getting lost and mindless as she reflectively thrust ageist him not wanting to but could not help herself as she felt her chest plates being pulled at. Causeway remembered just want he did to her abdominal plates when she resisted him, so she had no choice but to open them as she broke the kiss, "Primus forgive me.." she said letting go braking loose as she thrust her sensory rod harder with in him moaning slightly.

Nemesis growled hungrily as he forcibly took her against the battered wall, their dead Sparking laying in the cradle mere yards from them. As her chest opened to him, as his did the same, his once beautiful blue Spark now tinged with red and pulsing savagely. As his Spark began to reach forward, a tendril of hot plasmid Energon reached out and latched onto her Spark, sealing the connection and forcing a renewed bond between them while feeding the corruptive rage into her own Spark. He let out a howl of seething ecstasy then, their merging complete, their bond of agony and rage fulfilled as he fully claimed her for his own. And in that moment, his outward chassis began to change; his blue and red armor darkening to black and violet, the once blue lights turning red on his chassis.

Causeway felt the connection of their sparks as she let out a scream of pain and ecstasy as her head rest against the wall, her optics open and not longer blue but red, her armor started to change then, once was red, now black as her flame decals that were a gold color, now a blood red. Causeway was no longer herself as she looked at Nemesis now corrupted. She held on to him tighter as thy were still connected not just with their spark's, but still with there interface cables and sensory rods.

Nemesis ravaged her with intense and savage fury, the three way link sending him into maddening pleasure with her. When at last their shared release subsided, he looked at her, a dark and wicked smile on his features as he reached up and curled his hand over her cheek, his larger chassis still covering her against the wall possessively. "My dark beauty..." he half growled, half purred. "My bound pleasure pet for all eternity." He kissed her roughly for a moment. He then pulled away from her, disconnecting the interface and retracting his sensory rod, his chassis armor closing over the delicate internals. But in the midst of his violent claiming of her, the Matrix slipped from his chest, ending up kicked aside and resting among the broken rubble nearby, forgotten by the dark Prime and his consort. Even the Hatchling they had made together, laying dead, was forgotten as he drew her away from the wall and out of the room, heading towards the outside with the intent to leave the compound behind. "Come, my pretty, and let us be free to do as we please." he urged with a malevolent chuckle, kicking aside and killing anything or anyone that got in the way or tried to stop them.

She looked at him with dark affection, "Hummm, yes lets do so, my twisted dark mech, oh and darling, call me Hellway." she said to him with a smirk as her voice was dark and more demonic then before. Hellway then followed him out of the ruined structure.

As the dark pair transformed and left the compound, the ground bridge opened in the very room that Nemesis and Hellway had bin in. Ratchet came though with Bumblebee, "Bumblebee keep your optics open, its to quiet in here." he said as he saw the dead body's of humans and smashed droids. Ratchet came farther in the room as the signal he picked up got stronger and spotted the Matrix on the floor near some ruble, "Primus what happened here?" he said out loud, picking up the Matrix and held in in his hand, "Where the slag is Optimus and why isn't the Matrix with him?" he said asked out loud, knowing he would not get a answer as he was now confused, looking around not even seeing a sign of Causeway, knowing this is where her signal was traced to.

Bumblebee stepped through the ground bridge vortex right behind Ratchet, immediately going on the defensive. What he saw made his fluid system run cold as he looked around at the devastation and death that surrounded them. As he moved farther into the room, looking around, he slowly sank to his knees as he found the cradle, and in the basin, the dead hatchling curled up as if sleeping there, yet no Energon signal radiated from it. Bumblebee gingerly reached out and touched the little mech, letting out a mournful electronic whine of sorrow. He then looked over at Ratchet, his face a mask of sadness for the lost Sparkling, not knowing who his progenitors were. "Errrrrou?" came the soft tones, asking Ratchet, hoping he could explain what had happened to the little one he had found.

Ratchet tucked the Matrix in a compartment in his chest as he turned seeing the sparkling and as he walked up to it "Oh Primus, why did I fall in to a recharge," he said softy, "Bee this was Optimus Prime' and Causeways sparkling, and he died of torment and being torn from the pod he was in to early." He said to him letting out a sad sigh. Ratchet then looked around seeing the destruction of the room but yet the cradle the sparkling was in realizing it was untouched, "Oh Primus I know who did this" he said shaking his had and closing his own optics for a moment. "We have to find Optimus and Causeway fast. Prime is on rampage, he is the one who did this. Bee he's lost it." he said taking the sparkling in its cradle carrying it to the ground bridge. "Come on Bee, we have to hurry and find them and fast." he said to the small yellow scout as he activated the grown bridge.

Bumblebee looked stressed as Ratchet explained to him what he knew. "Huurrrroooorrrrrrr..." he whined softly and stood, looking around at the destruction of the room. Ratchet was right, they had to find Optimus and fast before they completely lost their beloved leader to madness and grief forever. Giving a last glance at the one pristine spot in the room, the spot where the Sparkling had been laid in the cradle, Bumblebee turned and followed Ratchet through the ground bridge back to base. Their only hope was to find Optimus and Causeway before someone else did...


End file.
